Nephilim
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Third volume up. Third and final part of the "Wasteland 2011" trilogy. Lavi ends up in the living realm after the great crash. He's trying to survive on his own until he meets Ami, a spoiled heiress to a powerful local clan. They begin a secret relationship. All is good until she ends up pregnant. Meanwhile, Allen's team tries to recuperate after falling from the seventh circle.
1. Lavi

Author's Note: Welcome back, everyone. For this season, I decided to shift focus to another key player in this section of the project. Everyone, let's follow Lavi around this season. Don't worry, I'll get back to Allen and this team soon.

* * *

><p>Nephilim<p>

Key Zero: Lavi:

-Lavi-

Not all angels end up lost in the Fallen City. Some of us get lost in the living realm. I know, because I am one of them.

Oh, sure. They might have written me off as dead in the great crash, but that isn't so. They found many bodies in the space between, but they didn't find mine. I was so battered and weak, that I couldn't even speak. I wasn't dead, however. I am just simply missing.

A nun took me in and nursed me back to health. Let me tell you now, she was pretty hot. In fact, my first word to her when I could speak again was, "Strike." I think I made her blush. However, I knew that I couldn't stay long. She may have been a nun, but she was also a human and a woman. The relations between humans and angels is taboo and I didn't think that either one of us would be able to control ourselves much longer. So one night, I slipped away when I was well enough to move on my own and never went back.

I survived on the streets by pick pocketing. Not really angelic of me, but I had to do what I had to do. You'll do anything for a meal and a place to sleep. I didn't think it could any better or worse for me.

And I met her…


	2. Ami

Author's Note: I promise to deliver longer keys for this season. I have been distracted, but that would be the case for the whole season.

* * *

><p>Key One: Ami:<p>

She was so spoiled.

Ami came from a powerful local clan. Her parents, aunts, and uncles practically gave her everything that she wanted. Ami is pretty much what every guy would want in a girl. She's beautiful and really popular. So popular that everyone called her "The Queen of the School." Ami wasn't afraid to act like it either. Top of her class, her teachers were always so proud of her. She also happened to be very independent. I always smiled at that last trait of hers. Her independence often crossed the line to stubbornness. She was so pig-headed that it managed to get her in trouble with her grandmother back at home. For some reason, that reminded me of my old friends.

Our relationship was a strange one. As far as I remember, Ami was the one in control. I followed just to please her. I even called her mistress in my mind. Oh yeah, we had to keep our relationship a secret.

"My grandmother would flip if she found out that I was sleeping with an older boy," she told me on our first date. I gave her a strange look.

"Why is that?" I asked. She gave me a little tip on the nose.

"She's a strict old lady who doesn't know what fun," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you do?" I asked. Ami gave me a little kiss on the lips.

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked in a low voice. I couldn't help, but smile at her tone.

"Please do!" I said, chuckling. Ami gave me a naughty smile as she climbed on top, giving me another kiss on the lips before pushing me back.

Before I go any further, let me tell you how we first met.


	3. Meeting

Author's Note: A nice, short back story to step everything up for the season. It will get better soon.

* * *

><p>Key Two: Meeting:<p>

-One Year Earlier-

I wandered around the city out of boredom. I was really hungry at the time and needed a little money. My eyes scanned the busy street in front of me. I frowned as they walked by. Wealth made me want to vomit. The rich don't care about their fellow man. They only care about their own money. Even after the holy war, nothing has changed. I sneered at the fancy suits passing me by. My growling stomach made my anger even worse. I haven't had anything to eat in three days. It's time to go look for more food. I pushed myself to my feet and began walking.

My weakness got the better of my half-way out of the city. My knees gave as I struggled to keep walking. The pains in my stomach grew and turned. I sank down into a ball, panting. _I… can't go… on…_ Everything sank to black around me.

"Are you alright?" I heard above my head moments later. I slowly fluttered my eyes open.

"Mama?" I asked. I drew my head upwards to see this cute girl looking at me. I believed it was a girl; I couldn't fully see through my blurred, watery vision. A hand reached forward and touched me on the forehead.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "You are burning up! Come, sit down!" My body ended up dragged and sat down on grass. Cool water flowed into my open mouth. The sensation drove me to sit up straight in a flash. I looked around with big eyes. The girl sitting next to me gave me a strange look.

"Are you already now?" she asked. Before I could speak, my stomach growled again. An unease chuckle came out of my mouth. The girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"I suppose you're hungry too?" she asked. I nodded my head up and down. My savior sighed aloud.

"Alright, hold on," she said. She reached into her backpack and pulled out what I believed was wrapped up cheesy bread. I snatched it out of her hand and ate up before she could say another word.

"Excuse you!" she demanded with her hands on her hips. I didn't listen as I ate up every last crumble.

"Whew! Thank you so much!" I said aloud. "I thought I was going to die back there." When I turned my head, I got hit by the thunderbolt. This girl had the cutest round face I had ever seen in my life. Her light brown bangs made it look much smaller. The long light brown ponytails on the sides did the same thing with her plump cheeks. Her small, brown eyes, pouting lips, and slender nose made my heart race.

"Strike!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This cute girl tilted her head, giving me another odd look.

"You are too weird," she told me.


	4. Scattered

Author's Note: Let's check in on Allen and Ophelia, shall we?

* * *

><p>Key Three: Scattered:<p>

-Back in the Fallen City-

"Oh, damn," Allen muttered to himself, rubbing his head. "That was just hell." A rotting smell made him pause. "Huh?" he asked, looking up. He could only see pitch black around him. His hands felt a cold, hard surface beneath him. _Where is this place?_ He paused when he heard someone groaning. Allen turned to his left and saw Ophelia rubbing her head.

"Ow," she murmured. "What happened?"

"Ophelia?" she heard next to her. The other angel looked around her.

"Allen?" she asked. "Is that you? Where are you?"

"Right next to you," he replied. Ophelia reached out to feel around for him in the direction of her left. Allen let his own hand rest for her to find him.

"Oh, there you are," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

"Ah." Ophelia looked around the darkness. "Where is everyone else?"

"I have no idea," Allen admitted. "I don't even know where we are." Ophelia tried to remember everything that had happened up to this point.

"Well, we were escaping from the city," she said. "We came to the seventh circle and a storm was heading our way."

"We were on a mountain or going up one, right?" Allen asked. The other angel nodded in thought.

"I think so… yeah," she answered. "And then we got blown off by that huge wind." Allen assessed this turn of events.

"I see," he said. The exorcist looked up at her. "Where do you think the others went?" Ophelia shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Hell if I know," she said. "They probably are spread out in wherever this place is."

"We don't even know where _we_ are, do we?" Allen asked. Ophelia shook her head. The leader angel leaned back against what he thought was a wall.

"So, we need to find out where we are, get out, find the others, and get out of the city," he summed up. Ophelia frowned at him.

"And how do we do all of that?" she asked. A sweat drop formed on his head as he nervously laughed.

"I'll think of something," he said.

"Great…" Ophelia mumbled. Suddenly, she froze as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh god!" she screamed. Allen darted into her attention.

"Ophelia! What's the matter?" he asked, frantic.

"I don't know!" she wailed. "It's happening again!"

"Again? What do you mean?"

She grabbed onto his hand. "Help… me… Please… help… me…" Allen nodded as he tightly held her hand.

"I'll go look for someone," he told her.

"Please don't leave me," Ophelia pleaded. The other angel nodded at her.

"Okay," he said. Allen had to hold her on his shoulders as they walked further down the path to look for help.


	5. Habit

Author's Note: This one is not coming out just how I want it yet. I guess because I got bogged down with other projects today. Let's see how next week turns out for us, shall we?

* * *

><p>Key Four: Habit:<p>

-Lavi-

"What's your name?" this little angel asked me once I felt better.

"Lavi," I answered. "And you are?" She sat back with a smile on her face.

"Ami," she said.

"Ami," I repeated in a dreamy tone. "That's so angelic." She gave me a strange look.

"Do you have a fever or something?" she asked. Ami put her hand on my forehead.

"No, no," I told her. "Stop." I pushed away her hand. She drew it back, frowning.

"Where did you even come from?" Ami asked. I put my arms behind my head, smiling.

"Nowhere," I answered. "I have nowhere to call my home." She raised an eyebrow at me while frowning.

"So, you're homeless?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said aloud with a huge grin. My laughter was loud enough to reach the sky.

"Freak," Ami muttered under her breath. I glanced over at her.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Ami put her hands on her hips.

"You just are!" she announced. I leaned in close with my own eyebrow raised.

"And what does that make _you_?" I asked.

"Normal as they come," she replied. I all but laughed at her. Ami puffed up her cheeks at me.

"What's so funny?" she snapped. I give her a goofy smile as I pat her on the head.

"Normal doesn't really exist," I told her in a low voice. "We all are freaks in our own way." Ami pulled away from my face.

"Not me!" she said. "I'm never going to be one!"

"And what makes you say that?"

Ami sat up with her hands on her hips. "I just won't be!" I can't really explained what happened next or why I did it, but I just darted forward and gave him a little kiss on the lips. It would've been okay if she had just pushed me away. Instead, she just sat there and let me kiss her. When I pulled away after fifteen seconds, I gave her a blank stare.

"What was that for?" she asked. Even though I didn't have an answer for her at the time, I already knew that I had crossed a line that I couldn't go back over. Ami's encouragement of our "bad" behavior did little to reserve the course of actions to follow.


	6. Addiction

Author's Note: Next week will be a little more sexier and have better quality to the key. Hang in there.

* * *

><p>Key Five: Addiction:<p>

I don't know how exactly it came to this point. I can't seem to stop it either. It just…

It started when I kissed her. I lowered my head afterwards. "I'm so sorry," I muttered. She lifted her head towards her. I looked and saw her shaking her head at me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"No?" I asked. Ami leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I started this poison and she added to it. When she pulled away, I found myself hungry for more. My lips trembled as I tried to think of what I wanted to say.

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked.

"No," she said with a smile on her face. I looked at her so child-like.

"But why not?" I asked. She gently put her finger to my lips.

"Not right now," Ami whispered. "Prove how bad you want me."

"How do I do that?" I asked in a low voice. That spoiled princess leaned in close to my ear and whispered her answer. Her words seduced my curiously and hunger. I looked at her with my eye so big.

"That's all I would have to do?" I asked.

"Yes," she said in a low voice.

"Oh…." I murmured. From there, we ended up feeding off of our bad behavior. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but my mind always screamed, "More! More! Give me more!" I never dreamt it would go as far as it did. One afternoon in the park, I kissed her on the lips.

"I really want you so bad," I whispered as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't talk," Ami whispered as she put her finger to my lips. She gave me another kiss on the lips. However, I couldn't reveal my true self to that spoiled princess. If she found out I was an angel, she would love me like a god and not as an equal. In all honesty, I should've been able to stop it before it all spiraled out of control. But, I was weak. I was weak and I let her in at the wrong time.

It just… It just felt too good to stop.


	7. Five

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I am going England's age of consent with this story.

* * *

><p>Key Six: Five:<p>

It took five days for over to go over the edge.

One…

Ami's hand slowly went up my thigh. At first, I jumped with a panic. She broke off the kiss and gave me a strange look.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" she asked. I shook my head at her.

"No, can't," I said.

"But why not?" she asked. I pressed my lips together. She can't know the real truth about me just yet. Her gaze makes struggle to say something.

"Because…" I began. "We're not that close yet."

"Huh?" Ami asked. I leaned in close to her pretty little face.

"How do I know about you?" I asked. Ami gave me a strange look.

"Why would you want to know about me?" she asked.

"Wouldn't make more sense, though?"

Her eyes shifted from side to side. "I suppose… What about you?" I sat back on the stone bench with a smile on my face.

"All in due time, baby," I said. "All in due time." She put her hands on her hips.

"You are weird," Ami replied. I gave her a little shrug.

"Hey," I said. "Take it or leave it."

Two…

I greeted her in the park with some chips and soda. Ami raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is all of this?" she asked. I set them down on the table.

"Just thought I would pick up something," I said.

"And you thought of food?"

"It was all I could afford." I noticed the disappointed look on her face. "What's the matter?" Ami shook her head at me.

"You really don't know how to woo a woman, do you?" she asked.

"I do!" I shouted. "I'm just broke." She leaned in, staring intently at me.

"And if you weren't broke?" Ami asked. My eye shifted away from her.

"Well…" I muttered. She sat back with a look of sarcastic pity in her eyes.

"Come on," she said. "You have to do better than that. You can't be too lazy with winning my affections. Work for it!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do I do that?" I asked. Ami gave me that smirk that turns me into a sucker for her.

"That, my friend," she said. "Is something you're going to have to find out on your own."

Three…

Ami was a particular girl. Did I mention that she was spoiled? Okay then, let me go into me detail about that. Ami cared about her appearance and status. At the time, I didn't match up with her criteria of being the perfect boyfriend. I was more of a "friend." Somehow, she didn't mind making out with me. I still pushed her back every time she moved her hand up my thigh.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" she asked. I still wasn't ready to tell her my real reason. She probably wouldn't believe that I was an angel. Before I could come up with an excuse to delay the inevitable, Ami grabbed my jeans and unzipped them. She did it so fast that I barely had time to react.

"W-W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shut up, Lavi!" she barked. She reached down into my jeans and pulled out my member. I bit down on my lower lip as she began examining it.

"Heh," she said. "Good enough." Before I could ask any question, her mouth wrapped around my member.

"Ami…" I murmured. "Oh…" My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Oh…" I never knew that she could be so good with her mouth.

Four…

She kept raising the stakes with me. This time, she snuck me into her room and pinned me down to her bed.

"Ami…" I murmured.

"Shhh," she whispered, pressing her finger to my lips. I lifted my head at her.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ami replied. "I'm already sixteen." I gave her a puzzled look.

"You are?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I slowly took her into my arms. _Why am I doing this?_ I couldn't bring myself to stop. Still, there would be one more day before it all spiraled out of control.

Five…

"Lavi, make love to me," she commanded in her bedroom. I looked at her with big eyes.

"What?" I asked. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I let my body drop backwards on her bed. I wrapped around my arm her body as she unbuttoned my shirt.


	8. Bombshell

Author's Note: I feel like I'm having an off-year with this season. I keep getting distracted. Well, next week will be Halloween and hopefully I will get better. Hopefully...

* * *

><p>Key Seven: Bombshell:<p>

"Lavi, I have to tell you something," Ami told me one day with a straight face. I lifted my head off the grass.

"What?" I asked. She took a seat next to me.

_Her lips felt so soft. She looked at me like she hadn't eaten in days as she slid off my shirt and discarded it to the floor. I opened my mouth in an attempt to speak, but she put her finger to my lips. Ami darted for another kiss._

"I'm pregnant," Ami said in a low voice. My eye grew wide as soon as those words hit my brain.

"What?!" I shouted. Ami pressed her lips together.

"I am pregnant," she repeated. "By three weeks."

_I didn't know how to have sex in the beginning. Ami just let me lay there while she did all of the work. She unzipped my jeans and pulled them off with a struggle. I glanced down at her._

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked._

"_Of course I do!" she said aloud. My boxers followed behind. Ami slid off her dress._

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She reached into her purse and pulled out a plastic bag. I saw five used pregnancy tests inside, all positive.

"Oh…" I said in a low voice.

_Ami wore cute underwear that first night. Black and purple lace, from what I can remember clearly. She was proud to show off her body too. I gave her a low whistle. Ami smirked at me with her knees on either side of me._

"_You like?" she asked._

"_Yes!" I said in a loud whisper. Ami chuckled as she unhooked her bra. I tried to swallow back my drool as she tossed her bra to the floor. Her hands went for her panties, but I seized her wrists in swift moment._

"_No, no," I said with a smirk. "Allow me." I was more than happy to roll down her panties._

I sank back with a pale face. I hadn't counted on how much harder things would get for us both.


	9. Bastard

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! This turned out short and not nightmare fueled as I wanted it to be. Still, this will be important to this season's storyline. So, hang in there, people!

* * *

><p>Key Eight: Bastard:<p>

-Outside-

Allen dragged Ophelia into a lobby-type room. Her screams of pain only grew worse.

"Hang on!" the leader shouted.

"I can't hold it!" she cried. "It's coming! It's coming!" Allen looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked. Ophelia sank down on the floor, howling.

"The baby!" she cried. "The baby!"

"Baby?" Allen asked. "Wait… Are you…?"

"Ow!" the angel screamed again. The leader looked around for something to aid them.

"Okay!" he said. "I will try to get help."

"It's no use!" Ophelia wailed. "There's no one in this damn hospital!"

"I can't leave you like this. What am I supposed to do?"

His voice shouted to distant for her brain to grasp. Her past already caught up to her in all places. Tears began to stream down thin face. Ophelia closed her eyes, sobbing.

"I don't want to die," she said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked. "You're not going to die. I won't let you. Once this baby is born, we will get out of here, find the others, and get out of this hell hole!" Ophelia reached up and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered. Allen closed his hand around hers as he sank down to his knees next to her.

"I won't leave you," he whispered back. Ophelia squeezed his hand as she let off another scream of pain through the empty halls.


	10. Bookman

Author's Note: I like how this key turned out and I'm actually on time for a change too? Mmm, this is turning out to be a good night for the first time in a bad week.

* * *

><p>Key Eight: Bookman:<p>

-Lavi-

-Last Month-

Ami's fingertips brushed against my eye patch in her bed. "What happened to your eye?" I gave her a little chuckle.

"I got into a stupid fight over a girl," I said. "His knife took my eye."

"Oh," she said, cringing in my arms.

"If you think that was bad," I said. "You should see the other guy!" I laughed at my own joke. I am a liar, but I have to lie in this case. She could never know my true nature.

-Today-

"Lavi! Lavi!" a raspy voice hissed at me. "Lavi, wake up!"

I awoke to a heavy weight on my bed. I open my eyes to see an old man, smoking and glaring at me. I blinked rather confused at first.

"Huh?" I asked. "Am I dreaming?" My nose curled at the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Old Panda," I mumbled. "Is that you?" The old man frowned and smack in the leg. I winced as I clenched my teeth. _Yep, that's the old panda, alright_, I thought. However, that led to more questions in my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "How did you find me?" That panda flicked out his cigarette.

"I found you through your innocence," he answered. I looked down at the hammer charm around my neck. I almost forgot about that old thing. I thought it had lost its power during the great crash. At one point, I contemplated throwing it away. My own fondness to my hammer wouldn't let me do so in the end.

"Oh," I muttered.

"Look at yourself!" the old Panda hissed. "What the hell have you been doing?" I sheepishly looked away.

"It's a long story…" I muttered. _This is bad._ I couldn't let him know what all I had been up to these past few months. It's bad enough that I broke the taboo of sleeping with a human girl, but I also got her pregnant too. If I go back to Heaven now, they will try, convict, and sentence me to become one of the fallen. However, I didn't get time to form a cover story in time when I felt Ami stirring awake beside me.

"Babe, who are you talking to?" she asked as she sat up in bed. I really got in trouble when she and the Old Panda's eyes met. The latter raised an eyebrow at her.

"And who is this?" he asked. Ami folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm his girlfriend!" she said boldly. I clenched my teeth as I could already see where the rest of this scene was headed. The Old Panda took another smoke.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"That's right! Now, who the hell are-?" she barked. Ami would've finished, but morning sickness got the better of her. "Oh shit," she mumbled. My girl jumped out of bed and raced to her bathroom. The look of worry came over my face as that Old Panda frowned in disapproval. It didn't take him long to put the pieces together.

I am so screwed…


	11. Trouble

Author's Note: Late, short, and not great. I blame Sims 4! :(

* * *

><p>Key Nine: Trouble:<p>

That Old Panda stared me down. I gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked.

"Is this true?" he asked. I tried to laugh it off at first.

"Of course not!" I lied. I stopped laughing when I saw the Panda glaring at me. I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't apologize to me," the Panda hissed. "You know what happens when angels mate with humans." I quickly shushed him before looking over at the bathroom.

"Not so loud," I whispered. Bookman gave me a strange look. It didn't take him long to see what the problem was.

"You didn't tell her what you were, did you?" he asked.

"No," I said through clenched teeth. That old Panda flicked out his cigarette.

"This is not good," he whispered.

"I know," I muttered. We looked up when heard the bathroom door open. Ami stood in the doorway looking at the both of us.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Where are your parents?" that Old Panda asked. Ami pressed her lips together as she gave him a blank stare. The expression on her face threw me for a loop. I expected her to throw back a snotty comment at him.

"Why?" she asked in a high-pitched yelp.

"Ami!" we all heard an old lady yell. Before we had the chance to respond, said old lady opened my door with a slam.


	12. Birth

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. This season hasn't been developing as well as I wanted it to. It's really disappointing to me. Anyway, the season finale will be on December fifth this year. So, we have one more key until then.

* * *

><p>Key Eleven: Birth:<p>

-Outside-

Allen looked around for help. He didn't understand the point of doing so, but he felt that he had to try and help Ophelia in any way. His pal wasn't handling her situation so well.

"I'm going to die!" she screamed. Allen rushed over to her side.

"You're going to die," he assured her. "I will get you help."

"From where?!" Ophelia shouted. "There is nobody in this damn hospital!" Allen tilted her head at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His companion gave off an awkward laugh.

"Look around us," she said. "This is hell. We angels are in hell for our own reasons."

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked. Ophelia let off another scream of pain instead.

"Help me!" she whimpered. "The baby's coming!" The leader snapped back into attention and began rushing around.

"Right," he said. "I'll go get you some towels and medical supplies." Allen raced down the hall to find a supply closet. He came back with a full medical kit in his arms. The angel's jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Is that… the head?" he asked.

"Yes!" Ophelia shouted.

"Right! Uh… okay! Hang on!" Allen shouted. He set up the towels and medical supplies for the baby to be born.

"Okay, push! Push!" the leader shouted. "You can do it, push!"

"Oh! I don't want this baby!" Ophelia shouted. "Take this little devil away me!" She pushed for close to nine hours. The baby was born and the angel lay on her back, panting. Allen picked up the child.

"You want to hold him?" he asked. Ophelia quickly shook her head.

"No, get that little monster away from me! I don't want to see him again!" she shouted. The leader didn't get it at first.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "He's your own…" Allen happened to look down at the baby in his arms. A look of terror came over his head. He let off a loud gasp before dropping the child to the floor. It didn't even make a sound. Allen broke into shortness of breath and trembling.

"W-W-What is that?!" he shouted.


	13. Talks

Author's Notes: I will be making what you would call a "director's cut" as all the seasons in the Wasteland Project. I really do not like how this season turned out. I feel that I could've done this better.

* * *

><p>Key Twelve: Talks:<p>

-Lavi-

Her grandmother managed to find my place. Ami looked caught off-guard just by seeing her walk into my room.

"Grandma?!" she asked. The old lady stuck up her nose at me. I met her once before. She didn't even like me then. I remember the first question that she asked me when our eyes met.

"Did you come out of the streets or something?" she asked. Ami looked so embarrassed that she dragged me away as fast as she could. I already figured out what kind of person her grandmother was. We did everything in our power to hide our relationship from her. She didn't even know that I was an angel. Yet, a part of me suspected that she would have found out somewhere down the road. I didn't dare to try and guess how she found this place or about us. Her grandmother stuck up her nose at me once again.

"And what is all of this?" she asked. I grabbed onto Ami's hand.

"She spent the night with me!" I announced. Ami looked up at me in a panic.

"Lavi!" she hissed.

"Why bother hiding it anymore?" I asked. "There aren't any secrets here now." Even then, I was lying. The Old Panda judged me with his eyes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell them what we were. He knew that well. The old lady folded her arms across her chest.

"And this is the father of your child?" she hissed at her granddaughter.

"Yes!" Ami yelped.

"I see," her grandmother said. The disapproving look on her face made things even worse. Bookman lit up his cigarette. Ami's grandmother turned her head, glaring at him.

"Could you please not do that in a presence of a lady?" she asked. "Smoking is so tasteless."

"My apologies," the old panda told her. He snubbed out his cigarette.

"Thank you," that evil old lady said. She turned her attention to Ami and me. "This is irresponsible behavior," she said. "I raised you better than that." Ami squeezed my hand.

"You didn't raise me at all!" she snapped. "You are just nothing but a dictator!"

"Excuse me?" her grandmother asked. Ami narrowed her eyes at her.

"Everything I do just disappoints you!" she barked. "No wonder mom was so depressed around you!"

"You watch your tongue!"

Ami folded her arms across her chest. "Of you'll do what?" I reached out to break them up.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Let's not fight!" Grandmother and granddaughter turned to me, glaring. I tried not to break down with my nervousness.

"Let's just talk about the baby, alright?" I suggested. Tenses seemed to defuse if only for a moment.

"You cannot keep this child," her grandmother said.

"I agree," the old Panda said. Ami looked at the both of them.

"Why not?" she asked. I silently panicked as I saw the look on Bookman's face. _Please don't tell what we are. Please don't tell what we are. Please don't tell what we are!_

"Our kinds do not mix," he said in a stern voice. I relaxed when he left it at that. Ami tilted her head at him and her grandmother.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "Should I get an abortion?"

"No!" the old people snapped. Her grandmother cleared her throat.

"This clan has suffered enough scandal as it is," she said. "We don't need more!"

"You will give this child to a loving family," Bookman told us. Ami opened her mouth to object, but her grandmother gave her a cold look.

"This is nonnegotiable!" she hissed. "Do I make myself clear?" I tried argue back, but that evil old lady turned her cold eyes on me.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked again.

"Yes," Ami and I replied. I lowered my head and looked down at our hands. This will not be an easy nine months.


	14. Capture

Author's Note: Here we are at the season finale. I admit that this was a rather weak season. I will go back and edit this for the director's cut. The same thing will be said for the previous seasons as well. Until then, see you next year.

* * *

><p>Key Thirteen: Capture:<p>

-Outside-

Ophelia leaned back against the wall, worn out. Allen couldn't take his eyes off of… whatever the hell she just gave birth to. It didn't even look like anything that he had seen before in his life. That creature had only one arm and no legs. The rest of the "limbs" looks more like dull stumps. Its supposed "hand" didn't even have any fingers on it. In fact, the arm itself looked like a bigger stump. It looked to be missing a nose and lips. The skin looked a dull grey in the dim lighting. Its mouth was wide open with no teeth. This creature even lacked the proper genitals to tell if it was a boy or a girl. Allen tilted his head, confused.

_Is it missing an eye?_

The pitiful creature failed its good arm around with silent cries. Allen looked over at its mother. It felt cruel to ask her to nurse the creature on me the floor. Somehow, he couldn't leave it here. That poor little creature couldn't take care of itself and would probably be eaten by desperate angels looking for food. Yet, Allen didn't know how to get out of this run-down hospital. Plus, Ophelia was still too weak to move after giving birth. He himself didn't have the strength to mother and child.

"This is my punishment," he heard someone mumble. Allen looked up to see Ophelia with her eyes glued to the dusty corner on her side of the room.

"I am a murderer," she said in a weak voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed my own children."

"Huh?"

Ophelia looked so pale under the dim lights. She could hear the voices in her head calling her a whore and a murderer even now. Even as an angel, Ophelia found that she couldn't escape her sins. Her eyes dulled over with grief.

"What are you talking about, Ophelia?" Allen asked. She didn't look up at him.

"I killed my own children," she repeated. "It was an abortion."

"Abortion?"

"When I was human, I used to be a prostitute. I don't remember my past before that, but I used to walk the streets for money." Her mind floated back into the past. "It wasn't really much; I just needed the money. I got sick of it, of course. I did try to escape. 'This would be my last job,' I told myself every day."

"Ophelia…"

"Every time I tried to stop, the pimp would talk me out of it. He said that he needed me and that I made him so much money. Even though I didn't want to stay, I ended up agreeing with him in the end."

At this point, Allen decided to play along with this confession. "But why?"

"What else could I do?" Ophelia asked. "Times were rough then. I had nowhere else to go. I had no home and no other job skills. My education wasn't enough either. I thought that if I played along, I would be free in a few years. But then, I got pregnant."

The rain outside replaced the silence around them. Allen's eyes moved back to the silent crying creature failing its fingers hand in the air. Part of him wanted to pick it up and hold it. His fear of Ophelia's "sin" scared him off. Still, the creature wanted love just like any other normal baby. _Poor little thing_, Allen thought.

"I didn't plan for it to happen," Ophelia mumbled. Allen looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, I barely had the money to take care of myself as it was," she said. Her words slowed down and tangled together as she spoke.

"What are you saying?" Allen asked. "I can barely hear you."

"I turned to one of my friends in the brothel and she showed me over to the doctor," Ophelia spoke. "She told me that he would be able to help me." The angel broke into chuckling. "It was so easy in the beginning. I thought that it would fix all of my problems and I could just go back." Ophelia shook her head to herself.

"Abortion became an easy out for the second baby," she said. "You know, it's bad when even the doctor gives you a judgmental look when you go in for the second visit. But what else could I do? I barely had enough money to feed myself. I probably wouldn't have been a good mother to those children anyway. They would've had miserable lives with me. This… This…" Her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"This was the best thing I could do for them." Thin lines of tears streamed down her skinny face. Allen shook his head at her.

"You did what you had to do," he said.

"That's not the point," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed them before they had a chance to live. Their blood is now my hands. I am doomed in this city because of it."

"That's not true," Allen insisted. Ophelia's eyes darted over to him. The other angel sat back in his seat.

"You can still redeem yourself," he said. "You can still be forgiven. When we leave this city…" Ophelia opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Yes, we will get out of this city," Allen told her. "We just need to get out of this hospital, find the others and get out of this hellhole. You can still redeem yourself. You still have a chance."

"Too bad it's too late for you!" a sharp voice spoke up. Allen and Ophelia looked up to see Road walking into the lobby with a smirk on her face.


End file.
